


I Like You, Now Fuck Me

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flirting, Grinding, Intersex Acxa, Lesbians in Space, Mutual Pining, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: It was starting to get harder and harder for Acxa to forget what had happened during her time with Lotor. Some nights, she needed to let out her frustrations. However, a certain Atlas member that was on board was making it difficult for her to do that.And because of that, some sexual tension started to rise.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I Like You, Now Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for so long. I'm glad I was able to finally post it!

There were moments where she couldn’t sleep. Acxa would stare up at the bed above her, mind racing. She could usually get them to slow down so that she could sleep. However, tonight was the other kind of night.

Acxa couldn’t stop thinking of them—Narti, Ezor, Zeithred, _Lotor._

The memories they had together danced around her head. It pained her to remember the sweet moments between them such as the blooming relationship between Zeithred and Ezor or how Narti and Lotor enjoyed spending quiet time together. Those kind memories were easily shattered when Acxa remembered how easily Lotor cut Narti down.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Acxa took in a deep breath.

It all hurt so much.

Tossing off her blanket, Acxa stepped out of bed. She turned the light on. With no bunkmate, there was no reason to care about bothering anyone. Her bunk had no memorabilia or personalization like the other bunkers. Acxa was an alien helping them, but she had no such things as they did. She had nothing from her friends, nothing from what little family she had, nothing to remember the past. In the end, she preferred it that way. Her mind did a good enough job of pulling up her memories on its own.

She released a frustrated sigh. The longer she stayed within her bunker, the more hurt she felt. She needed to get out of there.

Acxa slammed her hand against the panel of her door, pushing herself through the barely opening doors. Her hasty exit had her colliding with someone else in the hall. She caught herself against the wall, barely catching the glimpse of the other person she crashed into. Acxa stared at Veronica as she struggled back to her feet. She didn’t think she crashed into her that hard.

“Boy…” Veronica looked at her, rubbing at her lower back. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

Acxa ran her fingers through her hair. “… I could not sleep. I was going to the training hall to try and tire myself out.”

Veronica looked concerned. Acxa wasn’t sure if it was genuine or not. “Is everything alright?”

She looked away from the human. “Everything is fine. I would just rather work out until I feel exhausted. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Acxa made her way through the hall. The training hall was on the other side of the ship. The sooner she got there, the sooner Acxa could feel better. Her ear twitched as she heard another set of footsteps behind her. For a few turns through the ship, she elected to ignore it. Eventually, she had enough. Acxa turned on her heel and found that Veronica was still following her.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Acxa asked.

Veronica shook her head. “I just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

Acxa narrowed her eyes. “There is no need for that. I am fine, as I have said before. You should go back to your bunker. It will be wise for you to rest up for tomorrow.”

“I had a nap earlier when the Captain allowed me to leave,” Veronica answered. “Besides, I have to make sure that everyone’s comfortable—that includes you.”

Acxa’s ear twitched. It bothered her that Veronica was still clinging to her. If she ignored her, she hoped that she would be left alone. Turning around, she walked briskly through the halls. With every turn that she hoped to lose Veronica, Axca knew that she was close behind. By the time she reached the training deck, Acxa was so bottled up with frustrations that she was ready to burst. Her hand slammed against the panel and the doors opened hard. Veronica whistled but looked away when the half-Galra looked at her.

_Focus… Focus…_

She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked further into the training room. Acxa looked over the various equipment, trying to decide which one would best suit her for tonight. Every time her eyes passed over the punching bag, she thought about grabbing it. Punching things always seemed to work for Zeithrid.

Perhaps that was something that Acxa could try.

“Ah. That’s a nice choice,” Veronica commented.

Acxa breathed hard through her nose. “Veronica, you truly do not need to be here. I can find my way to my room and this training hall. I will be safe.”

“It’s not about safety,” Veronica said. She stepped closer to Acxa. “I’m worried about you. For the past few days, you’ve been… off. I want to make sure that you’re okay.”

How long has Veronica been watching her?

She decided to ignore her for the time being. Thanks to experience from Ezor, it was easier to ignore someone who was being bothersome.

Acxa grabbed the punching bag and carried it on her shoulder. She made her way to the hook, hanging it up. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Veronica sat down on the floor nearby. She smiled, getting comfortable in her seat. There was a small tablet in her hand and that told Acxa that she would be staying for a long time.

With a roll of her eyes, Acxa turned her attention to letting out her frustrations.

Her fists flew into the bag repeatedly. With each hit that connected, she imagined that she was knocking away another one of her worries—

Veronica’s whistle broke her from her concentration. “It’s admirable to see how strong you are.”

Acxa caught the punching bag before it hit her. Sweat dripped down her cheeks and chin, staining her tank top. She had nearly forgotten that Veronica was around. If she hadn’t said anything, Acxa wouldn’t have realized she was in the training room with her. And with that realization, her original annoyance returned.

“Are you truly this interested in spending time with me? Surely you have better things to do than bother me,” Acxa pointed out.

“I don’t mean to be a bother to you. You just seem like you could use some company,” Veronica commented. “Everyone on the ship has at least _someone_ who they can go to for some company. Out of everyone else… you’re just alone.”

She tightened her hand into a fist. “I am not like the others. I… I don’t need such companionship.”

“But you did at one point, didn’t you?”

It stung to remember that.

She missed them all—Narti, Zeithrid, Ezor, even Lotor.

Their companionship had meant everything to her back then. Now, she was alone without them by her side. She was on a ship filled with people and Acxa still felt alone. There was no stopping that feeling, and it bothered her. After all that she had been through, this should be painless.

“As I said, I don’t need that kind of companionship,” Acxa insisted.

“Oh, bullshit!” Veronica put her tablet to the side as she stood up. “You say that, but I know what you’re like deep down. You’re just a lonely person just like the rest of us. Don’t act like you’re so different!”

Acxa punched the sandbag so hard that it fell off its hook, falling to the ground. “And what makes you think that you know me so well? You know nothing about me—you’ve hardly known me for more than a month!”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t care about you!” Veronica snapped, stepping closer to the Galra. “For once, why don’t you go ahead and start showing some emotions around here!”

She wasn’t sure what made her do it. Acxa had never felt such an impulse before.

Grabbing Veronica by her shoulders, Acxa pulled her close. Their lips connected and she swallowed Veronica’s startled sound.

It was the only thing that she could think of to make her be _quiet._ She couldn’t stand the way Veronica pointed out her flaws. Out of everyone on this ship, why was it that _she_ looked right through Acxa? It was infuriating. It made Acxa feel exposed. It made her feel…

Really, really good.

Acxa found herself slowly melting against Veronica’s lips. She leaned in closer as Veronica wrapped her arms around her. A bolt of electricity shot through Acxa’s body at the connection. It had been a long time since she felt like this. Before, her kisses were quick things between flings before she followed Lotor’s path. After that, it was quick kisses from Narti and sometimes Lotor. They didn’t make her feel like this, though.

Veronica made her feel _safe._

She never felt like this before.

_And she shouldn’t._

Acxa pushed her away before the kiss could get any more heated. She covered her mouth and looked away from Veronica, unable to look at her. She couldn’t believe that she had done that.

What could have possessed her to do such a thing?

When Acxa looked at Veronica, she could see so many possibilities with her—companionship, friendship, _love._ She had to shake herself free of those thoughts. Things like that could only lead to disaster. Acxa remembered what happened with Zeithrid and Ezor.

“I have to go,” Acxa muttered.

“Acxa—”

She left before Veronica could stop her.

* * *

For a week, Acxa made a point to avoid Veronica.

In the mess hall, in the training hall, when passing through the halls—wherever Acxa feared that she might walk into the human. The idea of being alone with her was too much. She feared what Veronica might say or do when they saw each other. Each night, Acxa replayed the event whenever she tried to sleep. She thought about how much she enjoyed kissing Veronica, how she made her feel with her arms around her.

Acxa would groan and cover her face with her pillow. She didn’t want to think about the kiss or how she felt.

If Narti was still around, then there was a chance that she could discuss it. Even though Narti was silent, it was easy to let go and talk to her. Acxa felt safe with her. When things got clouded in her mind or when things got too difficult, she enjoyed spending time with Narti. At the very least, Acxa didn’t have to deal with any talkback from her like the others.

More importantly, Acxa was able to get her thoughts in orders while Narti was around. In their quiet solitude, Acxa could solve her problems and get things straightened out. That was what she loved about Narti and her friendship.

A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts.

Even without opening the door, Acxa knew who it was.

She could smell Veronica through the door. She smelled like the Earth, even more so with the kind of shampoo she used. Acxa was slowly realizing that she thoroughly enjoyed that smell. Regardless, Acxa still stood and walked to her door. She didn’t open it, though. If she let Veronica in, there was no telling what she would do to her.

“Veronica, please leave me be,” Acxa said.

“We have to talk, Acxa. You can’t keep avoiding me until this is all over,” Veronica replied.

That was what she believed. Acxa had plenty of plans for avoiding Veronica. She only needed to leave her room well before Veronica woke up and after she fell asleep. It was the only plan that she could come up with.

“I can’t talk about this at the moment,” Acxa stated.

She jumped when Veronica punched at her door. “Acxa, come on! You gotta talk to me about this! … I don’t want us to be on any bad terms because of one little kiss…”

Acxa squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t stand hearing Veronica sad like that. She sounded so vulnerable. Who knew that Acxa could be so weak to that? She would have ejected herself clear out of the ship and away from the Garrison if she had the chance.

“Fine… fine…” Acxa muttered. She typed her code into the door to open it.

Veronica had her arms crossed and a pout on her lips. Acxa found too quickly that she wanted to kiss her and wipe that look off her face. Before she did it, she walked away and moved back into the room. She flicked the light on as Veronica stepped inside, the doors swishing behind her.

Now they were alone, with nothing keeping them apart, how would Acxa keep herself calm?

“It’s nice to finally see you without seeing you run around the corner,” Veronica commented.

Acxa looked away from her. “I’m sorry…”

She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “It’s fine. I… understand that things were a little awkward after that kiss…”

Acxa didn’t acknowledge it. She didn’t want to say anything about how she felt. The moment she did, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back. As much as she was feeling exposed with her emotions, she wasn’t ready to say anything to Veronica just yet. Acxa wouldn’t be able to keep her from saying too much.

“Did you like it?”

_What?_

Acxa stared at her. “Pardon me?”

She shrugged. “The kiss—did you like kissing me?”

This was a question that Acxa hadn’t expected. She assumed that Veronica would be upset at her for the kiss. After all, she did it without permission and out of frustration. She wasn’t a romantic expert, but she believed that she shouldn’t have done such a thing.

“I don’t think—”

“It’s a simple question, Acxa.” Veronica stepped closer. This close, Acxa could smell how nice she smelt. It filled her nostrils and she couldn’t escape. “I want to know if you liked the kiss or not—more importantly, do you like _me?”_

Acxa hadn’t expected this to escalate so quickly. She felt her mind racing at what to tell Veronica. For days she had been battling with her feelings, trying to see where she stood on the spectrum. She had to dig deep down into herself, pull out the part of her that allowed her to feel like this. If she liked Veronica, would it be that bad? Could their relationship change that drastically if they did anything? And if something changed, Acxa could leave and she’ll never have to see Veronica again.

This could work out if Acxa tried.

Acxa took a deep breath. “I… I enjoyed the kiss. And I have enjoyed your company dearly, Veronica. You do not make me feel any type of way for being half-Galra and you also go out of your way to include me. … You do not need to, but you do—and I’m happier when you do.”

Veronica smiled, stepping closer. “I wondered how long you would finally realize that.”

Now Acxa was furthered confused. “I… I… I’m afraid I do not understand.”

“Come on now, Acxa. You’re telling me that you haven’t caught on about how much I’ve been trying to come on to you? Honestly, I’ve been doing it since you first came onto the ship,” Veronica explained.

Things took some time to click in Acxa’s mind. There were a few instances where Veronica had appeared to ‘flirt’ with her—in the cafeteria where she would sit close to her; in the gym where she always offered to spot Acxa, even if she didn’t need it, and so many other things that had completely slipped her mind. All this time, Veronica was slowly flirting with her, trying to get her attention and make her see. How foolishly blind she was to her advances.

“Acxa, you’ve become a little quiet on me. Are you doing alright in there?”

No, she wasn’t. Everything in her mind had short-circuited and she didn’t know what to say to anything that Veronica was telling her.

“Oh no. You must be broken. Let’s fix that, shall we?” Veronica cupped Acxa’s face, pulling her down for a kiss,

That woke Acxa up.

She wrapped her arms around Veronica and held her close. Their lips were pressed tightly together. They held onto each other tightly. Acxa didn’t know what to focus on first—the way Veronica’s lips felt against hers, the way her body felt pressed against her own, or the way her head felt light with what they were doing. When was the last time someone made her feel this good? Whenever she tried to pull up the memory, it slipped from her grasp. Whoever they were, they weren’t important now.

All that mattered was Veronica and how great she was making her feel.

It was Veronica who pulled them apart. Acxa found herself leaning forward to steal another kiss.

“Easy there, tiger.” Veronica chuckled as she pressed her forehead against Acxa’s. “I wouldn’t want you to waste all your energy just kissing me.”

Acxa licked her lips. “You’d be surprised by how long I can last.”

At this, Veronica raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Why don’t you show me?”

That was all the permission that Acxa needed.

She pressed Veronica against the door until she was trapped between them both. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Acxa lifted her. In seconds, Veronica had her legs wrapped around her hips. The ground against each other, lips pressed together in a heavy make-out session. Veronica tightened her legs around her fellow Galra, keeping her close as they ground even harder.

Acxa pulled away long enough to undo Veronica’s blazer. She wore a tighter tank top than usual. _Oh,_ her thoughts went wild at how she imagined Veronica squeezing into it. No matter how hard she tried, Acxa couldn’t stop thinking that she had done it for _her._

Veronica chuckled. “Do you like what you see?”

“I do,” Acxa said her voice low. She leaned forward and mouthed along Veronica’s tits. They were plump in her mouth while her skin tasted sweet. “You taste amazing.”

“Do you know where else I would taste amazing?” Veronica questioned.

“In due time.”

Veronica moaned, tossing her head back. “How much longer are you going to make me wait? You had me waiting so long already.”

Acxa grinned at her. “Are you saying that you can’t wait a little moment longer?”

“For you? Not a second longer.”

A pulse rippled through Acxa. The way Veronica was making her feel was something she hadn’t felt in a long time. There were feelings she didn’t know she had anymore that was pulled up from deep inside her.

She couldn’t hold back.

Acxa shoved her hand down Veronica’s pants, slipping pass her underwear. A groan left her as she felt how wet she was. Her fingers were gliding through folds with ease, her thumb pressing against her clit. Veronica shuddered in her hold. She moved her hips against Acxa’s hand, begging for more.

“You’re this wet from a little kissing and grinding? That’s a little embarrassing, don’t you think, Veronica?” Acxa questioned.

“Maybe instead of popping off and talking shit, why don’t you put that mouth to good use?” Veronica snarled.

“You think you can handle it?”

“Try me.”

Acxa knew she could. She pulled her fingers out of Veronica’s pants. Her fingers glistened with how wet her partner was. Acxa looked her right in the eye as she popped them into her mouth. Veronica tasted sweeter than her skin. She ran her tongue over her fingers and the wetness, moaning as she did it. As Veronica watched, she tried grinding against her, wanting to feel _something_ against her cunt.

“You really are desperate,” Acxa commented.

“After you’ve teased me for so long, what did you expect?” Veronica questioned. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “Acxa, please… I’ve waited so long for this.”

She never thought she would hear Veronica beg.

Acxa _liked_ that.

Carefully, she set Veronica down. Her fingers were gentle as she worked on undoing Veronica’s belt. Acxa could feel how her heart was beating, anxious to finally get what she had been waiting for. She looked up into her brown eyes as she lowered her pants and underwear to the floor.

“You look adorable like this,” Veronica commented.

The comment had Acxa blushing to the tips of her ears. “W-what do you mean?”

“Innocent, vulnerable.” She chuckled. “Unsure of how to take care and please me.”

Acxa chewed on her lip. “I know what I’m doing.

“Oh yeah?” Veronica stepped out of her pants and hooked her leg over Acxa’s shoulder. She pulled her closer until her nose was right outside her cunt. “Then show me.”

This changed to a completely different turn of events. Acxa thought she was in control. She thought she had everything planned out and in her hands. Veronica was the one who had her in the palm of her hands.

But not for long.

Acxa took to Veronica’s cunt like a cat to milk. She ran her tongue through her folds and around her clit. Above her, Veronica moaned. Her hips bucked against Acxa’s face, wanting more of her tongue. Acxa obliged to her silent demands. She enjoyed how she tasted. It was sweeter than anything she had tasted before. There was no comparison. Because of that, she ate Veronica out even more eagerly.

“Goodness! You sure know a way with your tongue other than sharp remarks,” Veronica said. She giggled before it was cut off by a moan. “Shit, Acxa… This feels so good…”

Looking up at her, Acxa pulled away. “You are a bit more tolerable now. How amazing what a few seconds of eating you out could do.”

Veronica huffed. She grabbed Acxa’s hair and pushed her back to her cunt. “Maybe put your mouth back to use again with the task at hand.”

“You’re so demanding.” Acxa did as she was asked, though, burying her face in Veronica’s cunt.

“Yes… That’s a good girl…” Veronica commented.

Acxa continued licking every service of Veronica’s cunt. She dipped her tongue in her hole, daring to just put the tip in before pulling it back. The action pulled a whiny moan from Veronica as her hips bucked against Acxa’s face. Acxa was desperate to hear the sound again and repeated the motion. She held onto Veronica’s hips to keep her from bucking against her. She wanted her to be needy and want more of this.

“Ah, shit… Acxa! You’re gonna make me cum before we even start,” Veronica pointed out.

Acxa hummed as she pulled away from Veronica’s cunt. Her wetness was coating her face and she licked it clean. “We wouldn’t want that, would we?” Slowly, Acxa put Veronica’s leg down from her shoulder. She stood up and pressed their bodies together. “Do you want to take this to the bed?”

Veronica grinned at her.

She pushed Acxa back, holding onto the front of her uniform. Veronica pressed against her until they finally reached her bunk. The movement had Acxa hitting her head against the upper bunk.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Veronica said. She ran her hand over Acxa’s head. “Are you okay?”

“Nothing a little love and care won’t fix.” Acxa turned her head and kissed Veronica’s wrist. “Don’t let that ruin what’s going on right now.”

Veronica grinned at her. “It won’t.”

Acxa gasped as Veronica pressed her down onto the bed. She straddled her, grinding her naked cunt against Acxa’s pants. She left a wet trail in her wake, grinding against the growing bulge. This was not how Acxa wanted her to find out about her anatomy. Veronica didn’t seem disturbed, though. Instead, she crawled down her body, biting the strings of her sweatpants.

Acxa’s heart was hammering in her chest. Veronica’s fingers were deft as she slowly lowered her pants past her hips. Her eyes widened as Acxa’s dick sprung free. It stood proud in front of her face, ridged with bumps on the underside. Acxa had to look away.

“I-I should have warned you…” Acxa muttered.

Veronica looked over her cock, running her fingers over the bumps and ridges. “This is fascinating… I’ve wondered about Galran anatomy for a while, wondering if you had a vagina like women or a dick like men.”

Acxa felt her face burning red. “I… I have both…”

“You do?!”

Veronica sounded more fascinated rather than disgusted. Acxa gasped as her sweatpants were pulled down her ass and her legs. They were tossed over Veronica’s shoulder, landing on the floor behind her. She looked Acxa in the eyes as she spread her legs to settle between them. Acxa hid behind her hands because she couldn’t handle looking at Veronica any longer. She was embarrassed.

A tiny moan left her as Veronica found her hole. She explored Acxa’s cunt, daring to put her fingers in the first inch. Acxa whimpered, spreading her legs wider. It felt good to have someone else exploring her folds. It had been a long time since something like this had happened.

“I can’t believe you have both…” Veronica commented. She grinned. “Does that mean that if I wanted to fuck you with a strap-on or ride you while you had a vibe in, it’d be possible?”

Acxa groaned. “V-Veronica please…”

Veronica’s chuckle sent a shudder up Acxa’s spine. “Alright, alright. At least let me do one thing before we move on.”

“What’s that—” Acxa moaned loudly, arching her back.

Veronica had taken her cock all the way down to the hilt. At the same time, she pushed two fingers into Acxa’s cunt until they were three knuckles deep. It was a sensation that Acxa hadn’t expected. No one had ever done anything like this to her before. Either they sucked her dick or ate her out—there was never an option to do it at the same time. Yet here was Veronica, proving to Acxa that she was better than anyone she ever slept with before.

For the first time, Acxa was a stream of loud and filthy noises. The sensations of having her cock sucked and her cunt toyed with were overwhelming. They washed over her like water, drowning her in wonderful pleasure.

And Veronica wasn’t relenting. She made sure she divided her attention evenly between sucking her off and spreading her open with her fingers. Veronica moaned around the ridges, pressing her tongue in the slit. She loved how Acxa moaned and bucked her hips against her. There were dreams she had where she imagined Acxa like this beneath her. It took her so long to get there, but she wanted _more_ of her sounds.

Veronica pulled off her cock with a loud slurp just as she removed her fingers. She wrapped her hand around Acxa’s dick and moved down to her cunt. The taste of Acxa was something that she couldn’t have imagined. Veronica pressed herself as far as she could go against her, drinking up her juices and her flavor.

Acxa couldn’t handle it. Her head was swimming with all the pleasure she was feeling. It felt as if Veronica was trying to drown her in with pleasure. If that were the case, then she wasn’t going to survive much longer.

“A-ah…! Veronica, please. I can’t handle it much longer,” Acxa muttered.

Veronica pulled off her, the slurping sounded absolutely _filthy._ “I can’t either. I really want your cock, Acxa.” She pressed her cheek against her dick, her glasses skewing from the force. Her hand was stroking what she could as she rubbed against the ridges. “Fuck me nice and hard, baby.”

This was it—there was no way that Acxa wouldn’t be able to handle holding back.

Grabbing Veronica by her by her tank top, Acxa pulled her closer. They met in a fierce kiss, mouths opened and teeth clacking together. Her hands didn’t hesitate to rip Veronica’s tight tank off. There was a complaint, but it was ignored. Acxa was too busy working on undoing her bra. They rolled over until she could settle between Veronica’s hips. Her cock pressed against her cunt and the heat drove her wild.

Acxa whimpered, rutting against Veronica more. It had been such a long time since she fucked anyone. Veronica ran her nails through Acxa’s hair, content to let her do her thing. She was fine with feeling her rigid dick pressed against her clit. If she didn’t have her soon, Veronica was sure that she would mount Acxa and fuck her herself.

“Come on, Acxa, hurry up and _fuck_ me,” Veronica ordered.

A whimper left Acxa as her hips stuttered. Precum leaked from her tip and onto Veronica’s cunt. She had to fuck her— _now._

Acxa pulled back, gripping the base of her cock. She ran it up and down Veronica’s pussy and moaned at the feeling. Without wasting any more time, she pushed in until she filled Veronica up. Acxa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at how _tight_ she felt.

Veronica tossed her head back and moaned. _“Yes!_ You feel so good, Acxa.”

“You do, too,” Acxa muttered. She leaned forward and kissed along Veronica’s collarbone. “You’re wrapped so _tightly_ around my dick. I can’t believe I’m really fucking you…”

She grinned. “You like that, don’t you? Then you should start fucking me nice and good.”

Acxa sighed. She slowly pulled her hips back and pushed back in with a sharp snap. The way Veronica moaned sent a chill down a spine. None of her dreams had ever prepared her for how Veronica could sound like this. It was beautiful. She fucked her just like that, snapping her hips forward after pulling out slowly. Acxa hissed between her teeth as Veronica dug her nails into her back. Everything about the way they were fucking was _f_ _eral_ and completely wild. Neither of them could keep themselves from holding back.

“That’s right, Acxa…! Harder, harder!” Veronica moaned. She bit down on Acxa’s shoulder.

“Oh? You like it that way, don’t you?” Acxa moaned as she did what Veronica commanded. Their hips slapped together in such a wet sound. Everything about their rapid lovemaking was music to Acxa’s ears.

Veronica tossed her head back. Her legs were wrapped around Acxa’s hips, trying to keep her close. It didn’t help that her legs were shaking uncontrollably. She was having a hard time keeping her legs up. Acxa fucked into her like a wild animal, making it nearly _impossible._ But Veronica didn’t want her to stop. Veronica wanted her to keep fucking her until they were heard from all over the Atlas.

Acxa nipped along Veronica’s shoulders and neck. Love bites were left in her wake, dark enough to last for a while. She moaned at the idea of Veronica showing off her hickeys. Everyone on the Atlas would question where she got them from. Would she say it was from Acxa? _Goodness,_ she hoped she would.

Grabbing Veronica by the back of her knee, Acxa pinned her leg to her chest. The position allowed her to fuck her _deeper._ Acxa could feel how her partner’s cunt opened up for her. It was _amazing._ Veronica was moaning even louder now, clawing at her back even more so. Tiny beads of blood were left in her wake, but Acxa didn’t care. She wanted _more_ of this— _more_ of Veronica and so much more of her delicious cunt.

“I’m gonna cum…” Veronica whimpered. “I’m gonna cum…!”

Acxa whimpered as she slowed down. “Not yet, baby. I want to cum together.” She kissed along her face. “You can do that for me, right?”

Veronica squeezed her eyes tightly. “Goodness, I don’t know if I can…”

“You can; you will,” Acxa muttered.

“Acxa!”

She squeezed her eyes shut. Veronica felt so good around her cock; her voice sounded so sweet. Acxa was losing her mind with it all. She wouldn’t last much longer if Veronica continued moaning her name like that. Leaning forward, Acxa captured Veronica in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

“I’m gonna cum…” Acxa muttered.

“Then cum inside me,” Veronica ordered. She wrapped her arms around Acxa’s shoulders, her fingers toying with her hair. “I want to feel you cumming inside me.”

That was what tipped Acxa over the edge.

Her vision went white as Acxa came, filling Veronica up. It was the force of her cum that had Veronica cumming as well. Her cunt rippled around her dick, prolonging her orgasm. It had become too much too quickly. Acxa pulled out, a trail of cum flowing after her. Her arms shook and she could no longer hold herself up. Veronica pulled her down onto his chest, running her fingers through her hair.

Acxa sighed in content as she nuzzled into Veronica’s shoulder. “I can’t believe I’ve held out on doing this…”

“Neither can I.” Veronica laughed. “I was tempted to jump your dick in the training room. Lance was the one who convinced me _not_ to do that.”

“It was a good call.” Acxa traced patterns along Veronica’s bicep. She was so _strong._ “We’re doing this again, right? This wasn’t a… one-time deal, was it?”

Veronica scoffed. “Are you kidding?!” She grabbed Acxa’s face, squishing her cheeks together. “I finally get a chance to bed you, find out you’re a _wonderful_ lover? Hell no—we’re going to do this again and _again.”_

Acxa knew her face was red. “O-oh?”

“In fact, I think I have something in my room that we can use for our second round.”

_“Oh.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, a delicious meal. At least, I hope it was delicious.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
